Transillumination entails shining of a light through a body cavity or organ for diagnostic purposes. Typically, transillumination is performed in a room where the lights have been dimmed or turned off to facilitate the viewing of the part being studied. A bright light is pointed at the cavity or organ and due to the slight translucence of the part under consideration, some light passes through the part. This test is often performed on newborns or infants with hydrocephalus or males suspected of having hydrocele. In addition, tests performed on breast tissue detect lesions and/or cysts. In newborns, the test is used to transilluminate the chest cavity if pneumothorax is suspected. Only in newborns is transillumination of the chest possible. Transillumination is painless and quickly performed with inexpensive equipment.
The classic mode of transillumination shines light in order to see internal details of the object. Another form of transillumination is side transillumination. In side transillumination, light shines from the side of the object to form a virtual light source below the skin. The light source moves with the device and allows transillumination of any part of the body up to a depth of about 6 mm.
When performing side transillumination, it is beneficial to shield the area to be viewed from ambient light. Side transillumination devices for neonatal applications generate too much light to be optimal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device to perform transillumination on pediatric patients.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adapter for a transillumination device for use with a pediatric patient.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.